


[Podfic]  Thicker Than Blood

by kansouame



Category: (500) Days of Summer (2009), Inception (2010), Inception / 500 Days of Summer
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My brother, Tom, has been missing for three days."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thicker Than Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209316) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



> Podbook (mp4) [Thicker Than Blood](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022012040907.zip)  
> Podfic (mp3) [Thicker Than Blood](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022012040906.zip)

I have to say that I just adored this fic. It's drama and adventure and romance.... all rolled up into one story.

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/efkl3nves2f0819/thickerthanbloodcover400.jpg)

Art by [](http://osaki-nana-707.livejournal.com/profile)[**osaki_nana_707**](http://osaki-nana-707.livejournal.com/)

Title: Thicker Than Blood  
Author: [](http://avocado-love.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://avocado-love.livejournal.com/)**avocado_love**  
Reader: [](http://kansouame.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kansouame.livejournal.com/)**kansouame**  
Fandom: Inception / 500 Days of Summer  
Rating: M for M/M sex, language and violence (everything you ever wanted in a story!)  
Pairing: Eames/Arthur Tom/Autumn  
File size/type: 21.95 MB, .mp3 (zipped)  
Length: 3h 08m 11s  
Author's Summary: "My brother, Tom, has been missing for three days."  
Text version: [Thicker Than Blood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/209316/chapters/312916)  
Podbook (mp4) [Thicker Than Blood](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022012040907.zip)  
Podfic (mp3) [Thicker Than Blood](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022012040906.zip)


End file.
